


Ganbare! Backyardigan Daibouken (Original Fanfiction by Shabon Flurry; My Version)

by ThisIsAsami



Category: The Backyardigans
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls/Boys, Gen, High School, Inspired by Fanfiction, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAsami/pseuds/ThisIsAsami
Summary: Yes, this fanfiction is originally NOT by me, but this is my version.DinocoAiko002's Original Version: So the plot goes... Uniqua is a high school girl at the age of 15, but when she receives a call on her cellphone from someone unknown, she goes to the bus station with her four other friends, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin. There lives in a strange room a little blue sylph named Aoiro (literally "blue color"), holding a gem glowing black (which is supposed to be red, by the way) which belongs to the Father of All Evil, the main antagonist of the story. There are five different dimensions, Mediávila, Tresed, Clergia, Xagalia, and Venhea. The only way to defeat him is to find the five Kokoro no Pieces (literally "heart pieces"), so they go on adventures and save the word... in the style of a Mahou Shoujo/Shounen anime.My version: Before I explain this plot, things are gonna change completely, at first, Uniqua doesn't encounter Aoiro, instead, she encounters Momoiro (literally "pink color" or "peach color"), then she receives a pendant, the "Pink Water Pendant", and with it, she can transform into Sylph Cherry!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapters will eventually come out as soon as I make them (I'm not going to be posting them on the same day)


	2. Chapter 1: I, Sylph Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uniqua transforms into Sylph Cherry for the first time!

Alright, everyone, it's finally here:

It was bedtime, and a teenage Uniqua was asleep, and she was dreaming about something... rather strange. A rather tall and slim dark shadowy figure with a black gem glowing red. 

Then she woke up from this "nightmare", she ran over to her mother and told her about the nightmare, "Mom! There was this evil-looking villain holding an onyx glowing red! I think it was an onyx...". 

"Huh... there's no such thing as a villain holding an onyx glowing red. An onyx glowing red? Ha! There's no such thing!" 

Then Uniqua went back to her bed and slept for the rest of the night. When it was finally morning, she woke up and realized... it was 8:30 AM. 

"AAAHHH!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!". She ran to school as fast as she could and made it to her classroom, then her teacher, Ms. Burgess (named after Janice Burgess, by the way), scolded her for being late to school for not only once, but a thousand times. 

Uniqua got scared and went to her classroom seat, and there are five rows of them, and she was sitting right next to, well, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin. 

An hour later, it was time for the next period, science, science was actually hard for her to understand, she may probably understand the periodic table, but not neutrons or that other kind of stuff. The science teacher was Mr. Lurie (named after Evan Lurie, by the way), and he was teaching them to do boring science-y stuff that not even a 15-year-old can understand. 

Then hours later, it was recess time, and Uniqua and her friends are hanging out by the trees outside, and she told them about her nightmare, Tasha really didn't believe that, so she was oblivious. 

But then, it was time to go back inside, and another class started that was really hard for Uniqua... Japanese, yes, Japanese. She may have learned "konnichiwa" means "hello", and "sayonara" means goodbye, but the other stuff is hard, especially when it comes to doing Japanese calligraphy. 

But all of a sudden... "Ring ring ring!", goes her cellphone, she asked her Japanese teacher, Ms. Itou (named after Miyako Itou, by the way) if she could use the restroom, the teacher accepts. She went to the girls'restroom and answered the call, then a weird-sounding voice says to her "Hello, my name is 'Momoiro', please come to the bus station and invite your friends.". 

Uniqua eventually did, but all they see is Momoiro, a uniqua sylph. The teenagers had surprised looks on their faces, especially Uniqua. 

"So... you were the one that was telling me to go here?" 

"Yes, I was, look at this gem, it's glowing red!", unfortunately, that was the gem from Uniqua's nightmare. 

"That looks very familiar! Is that the onyx from my nightmare?!" 

Momoiro states, "This is actually the gem that belongs to The Father of All Evil." 

"Who is The Father of All Evil?", Pablo asks the little pink sylph. 

"He's someone who wants to cause chaos and havoc on Earth and the five alternative dimensions." 

"Five... alternate... dimensions...?", Uniqua was wondering. 

"Yes, there are five alternative dimensions, Mediavila, Tresed, Clergia, Xagalia, and Venhea, but first, Uniqua, I will give you this-" 

Two bat twins named Yuri and Bara interrupted her and took the gem to The Father of All Evil! 

"Who were they?! What are they doing?!", Tyrone exclaimed. 

"Those two are Yuri and Bara, they're bats who are twins, and when the Father of All Evil is freed with that thing... we're screwed, but don't worry, he is super far away, so there'll be time for you to get these." 

And those are the five Kokoro no Pieces, they are pink, blue, orange, yellow, and purple, just like the teenagers themselves. 

"You'll have time to get them! It's just that you have to search for them, and one of them are in each of the dimensions!" 

The teenagers were all whoa-ing... because it's magic.... even Tasha. "So... as I was saying, Uniqua, I will give you this special item, it's called the Pink Water Pendant. It has five buttons on it, four buttons which represent your other friends, and the one in the center represents you!" 

"What happens if you push them?" 

"Oh, for the four buttons on each side of the pendant, you will call your friend depending on the color, for example, if you push the blue button, you'll call Pablo!" 

She put it over her neck, and the former took a good look at it. 

"What's it for?", Uniqua asked. 

"Oh, you will have magical water-based powers once you use it."

"I'm gonna have magical... powers?" 

"Of course you are! You're the leader of the legendary group 'The Backyardigans', but you'll have to chant this line... 'Cloud 9: Aqua Activation' and push the center pink button." 

"But where and when am I going to do it?", Uniqua asks 

Momoiro states the Father of All Evil has bat minions, and Yuri and Bara are two of them. Then here comes Sakura, one of the bat minions, but what does she summon? She summons an evil nature-powered fairy named "Tsubomi", she may look nice, but as stated before, she's evil. 

It was Uniqua's time to shine. "Cloud 9: Aqua Activation!" 

And that's when she turned into Sylph Cherry, a heroine who has the ability to control water, pink/red-colored water, to be exact. 

Uniqua was surprised, really surprised, extremely surprised, ridiculously surprised at what just happened to her.

"Well, this is something you don't see everyday...", Austin said. 

"Sylph Cherry is here to stop you! No, no, wait... Sylph Cherry is all about berry!" 

"Can we start this battle already, or no?" Tsubomi asked as she was quite impatient. 

Then the battle has begun, and her other friends and Momoiro were already rooting for her. "Go, Sylph Cherry! Go, Sylph Cherry!" 

Sylph Cherry was quite new to this "battle" thing, so she will either win, or either she will lose, but she's the kind of gal who never gives up. So she kept on doing it. 

"I'm gonna crush you into itty-bitty pink cherry buds!". 

"That's what you think!", Uniqua yelled. 

"Uniqua! Quick! Use your 'Cloud 9: Cherry Splash'!" 

"Cloud 9: Cherry Splash?" 

"Yes, that's what you're gonna use to perish that fairy!" 

"Great idea!" 

"But to use it, you'll have to activate your gold headdress." 

"Oh, you mean that thing on my forehead?" 

"Yeah." 

"Alright... here goes nothing..."

Then she presses the pink gem on it, and a wave of cherry juice gushes in. 

And that's when she really shouts "Cloud 9: Cherry Splash!" 

And then the wave drowns Tsubomi completely... and that angers Sakura, a lot, so then she says "Well, I really wanna go back to my master, but he's stuck! Well, I heard he's gonna be freed soon! So... I guess I'll have to take this 100-hour trip." 

So she flew away and never came back (maybe?). 

And then everyone cheered, and the other classmate and teachers came out of the school building, "What was that?!", one male student exclaimed. 

"That was nothing... don't worry, everything's gonna be fine.", Uniqua states.

So then everyone went home and had a wonderful, normal day, and as usual, the Backyardigan friends were hanging out, and Momoiro too.

"Momoiro, do you think that'll ever happen to me again?", Uniqua questioned.

"I'm pretty sure it will, just wait and see..."

And that's when the ending starts.


End file.
